


Simply, Irresistible

by omg_im_addicted



Series: Requested Works [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Itachi is only mentioned, M/M, Other, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omg_im_addicted/pseuds/omg_im_addicted
Summary: To Shisui, Sasuke was simply, Irresistible.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uchiha Shisui
Series: Requested Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896355
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Simply, Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiro_suzu2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_suzu2002/gifts).



Uchiha Shisui was an interesting person. He is fear by nations for his sharingan, something he got when he was very young, a clan genius, only being outshined by his cousin Itachi, and was probably one of the only Uchiha not to inherit the clans moodiness.

All in all, Uchiha Shisui was an interesting shinobi.

* * *

For the Uchiha Clan they tried to keep their bloodline as pure as possible. But it was always with first cousins or someone who want direct family to them, to help prevent inbreeding and incestrious relationships.

Which meant as second cousins to Itachi and Sasuke, he was far enough away that he could try for one of their hands.

Now people in and out of the clan knew that Itachi and Shisui were practically brothers, and their guess was because of their close bond Shisui would try to go for Itachi. If it wasn't the bond then Shisui would surely go for Itachi's looks, Itachi had tan-ish skin, long silky charcoal hair,and a nice body. It made the most sense that Shisui would go for Itachi's hand and start courting the younger Uchiha.

They were right in a way.

It made perfect sense that Shisui would go for Itachi's hand, but he realized that he couldn't see Itachi as anything more than a little brother.

However Shisui was absolutely smitten with Sasuke.

Sasuke had unblemished pale porcelain skin, big Doe eyes, hair so black it had a blue tint, and despite all of the baggy clothing that Sasuke wore, he had quite the effeminate body.

Shisui remembered the exact moment when he realized he fell in love with Sasuke.

* * *

_Shisui arrived in the morning from his mission heavily wounded. He want expected to be back till tomorrow and was hoping that Itachi or Mikoto-San would patch him up._

_However under the influence of pain Shisui miscalculated the bedroom windows and ended up in Sasuke's room instead of Itachi's. Now everyone in the 5 nations knew 'Sasuke Uchiha is far more dangerous when he is woken up than any shinobi you fear'. The last time someone made that mistake was Orochimaru who had ambushed them in hopes of implanting a curse mark on an Uchiha._ _Sasuke was absolutely terrifying in his own right- but when he was woken up without an offering of piece, he went straight up ballistic. If it wasn't for the Uchiha crest on his back you could have mistaken him for a feral Kiri-nin. Needless to say, the three legendary Sannin were no longer 'three'._

_However instead of getting horribly murdered in the most painful of ways, he was caught and healed. He woke up three days later in Sasuke's bed, perfectly healed with a strange weight on his chest. Shisui lfigured it was one of the Uchiha Clan cat summons and went to pet the cat resting on his chest. What his hand touched was far too soft to be fur and looked down when the now unidentified object snuggled into him._

_It was Sasuke, who was curled up to his side asleep, Shisui stopped betting his cousin- unaware that he hadn't stopped, and Sasuke let out a noise of displeasure and Shisui resumed his petting, smiling like a sap when Sasuke made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a purr._

_'If I woke up like this each morning, I would be able to die happy' Shisui thought to himself fondly._

_It was then Shisui realized that he loved Sasuke in a way that was different from Itachi, Shisui wanted to fight by Itachi's side forever, but wanted to wake up by Sasuke's side forever._

* * *

It had been four years since then, and Shisui spent every moment courting Sasuke, and when he got down on one knee on the banks of the Naka River and pulled out a ring that once was his mothers, he watched as the normally stoctic boy lit up with emotions and said yes. He watched as he slipped on the beautiful engagement ring onto his lover's finger. He watched as he pulled Sasuke in for a breath taking kiss, tears of joy running down the younger boys face.

 _'Yes,'_ Shisui mused _'Sasuke is, Simply Irresistable'_

* * *

And when the Konoha 12 saw the the ring on Sasuke's finger, he couldn't help but watch Sasuke blush a furious red,

He also couldn't help but body flicker in, kiss Sasuke on the lips, and body flicker out to a safe watching distance. He was going to get hell for it later, but Sasuke would forgive him.

Eventually.

* * *

The Engagement Ring; <https://cdn11.bigcommerce.com/s-crhn6auq/images/stencil/1280x1280/products/2012/18869/4__83432.1540537572.jpg?c=2>


End file.
